Super vocaloid! path to become a superheroheroine
by Saki123
Summary: Some stories of some not well known vocaloids,they have the destiny to meet and become the new generation of superheroes and superheroines of vocaloid (Piko,Lapis,Miki,Iroha,Rion,Gachapoid,Galaco,Akikoroid,YOHIOloid,Merli,Lui,and probably some more) contains unusual couples.


**This is a vocaloid fanfiction, of fantasy, comedy, drama and romance, this history is about Piko Utatane and Lapis Aoki (believe it or not her name is Lapis and not Aoki), and there will appear more vocaloids and their stories. (it may contain some grammatical errors so if you like please tell me to correct them, I want to get better with my English n.n)**

**Disclaimer!: of course I don't own any of the vocaloids of this story they only belong to their respective companies! I only own a computer and some imagination to write this story . **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Rainy night, Boy meets fairy.**

Since I was kid I was obsessed to the idea of living alone, I've dreamed and have fantasies about having parties, no one bothering me about my mess in my bedroom, but it was only that, a fantasy.

Then I aged, I graduated from school and some days later, the definitive day, I finally decided to move out from my house and live for my own…

My Name is Utatane Piko. I want to become a male Idol and I'm working in my voice and overcome my fright stage, I'm not sure of what kind of fans I will get, because I can reach high notes and many people mistakes me as a girl, my appearance doesn't help either, I have skinny complexion, my skin is pale, my hair is silky and a bit long and not forget my eyes.

Life became tough since I'm living alone, I had to work in some stores to pay rent, the money isn't enough yet, so in few words I'm poor, I told my parents to not help me with money, because I wanted to be totally independent, but being like this without a well paid job makes me want to beg to my parents to give me some money.

**Wednesday 8:55 pm**

-*Sigh*,_ finally another boring day wasting my time in work, is over…_- It started to rain, luck I bought with me an umbrella, after all the day seemed cloudy

A lot of people were running trying to take shelter; this is a big and busy city and the crowds are usual at these hours. The train station was worst, a lot of people with lack of personal space, mistaking me with a girl, again…

Some minutes later I arrived to my apartment, the quietest and loneliest of them all, the same mess I forgot to clean up was there…

-Home, sweet Home- I told to myself, while calmly smiling; I took of my shoes leaving a stinky odor emanating from my socks of course I didn't care that was my smell after all

I was good at cooking so eating dinner wasn't a pain, the same routine in my comfortable loneliness I turned on the TV and started watching it. Today some comedy sketches and the dorama named "you didn't saw it coming", yep there was the same thing on TV.

End of Piko's narration

**Thursday 12:05 pm**

The night so peaceful, the light and gentle rain started to become heavier, suddenly a lighting illuminated trough the window and curtains all the room, followed by a thunder sound that could be heard the entire city , the storm became stronger with all the wind shaking the trees, some branches hits the crystal of the windows making a frightening sound.

That scared Piko like a little child who cried for his mommy and daddy, he hated to admit it but, he's a bit coward in those aspects.

-_Just calm down Piko, it's just a rain, just an inoffensive rain that won't harm you-_ He kept his mind calm and relaxed, but couldn't, the raindrops became all noisy, making all light of the apartments building cut.

-_Great, just great…-_ He covered under his sheets but then realized it was even scarier to hide in complete darkness so he just walked to the window and see the outside scenery.

-Huh?- A light full of sparkles were flying? With all the wind but something went wrong

-AHH, what the hell is that?!-the small blue light crashed in the window, hitting it so badly

*CRASH!*-_ouch it might hurt_…

The boy with a bit of hesitance opened the window to see "that thing", it seemed to be complete, wait…

"Piko's narration"

I don't know how it happened but, when I saw it, that light faded slowly now I could see it better, it had humanoid shape, a small body of a young woman, not very curved, a blue and violet colored hair, of course she was small like a fairy. She's actually a fairy! I can tell for her wings. ( _oh yeah it must be for that…) _

I took a look at her head, some scratches and blood covering a bit of her forehead, seemed to have a pretty small gem a tourmaline perhaps?

Gently I placed her in my pillow, hoping to not kill the first fairy I've seen in my life, so I looked around the bathroom to cure her injuries

I just wanted to cure her but to be honest I'm not a fairy doctor…

Being helpless again, all I could do was sleep and wait to see what happened.

**Thursday 6:30 am**

I couldn't sleep well, because of the thunderstorm and that fairy I found during the night, of course I wondered, what was she doing flying with such heavy rain.

I took a look in my unused place of the pillow, there she was unconscious, but then she made it! She opened her eyes.

-…- complete silence, she stared at me for a few seconds

-Hello eh, how do you feel?- I tried my best to not sound rude but she only looked confused and then completely devastated looking around my bedroom, she didn't respond.

-Oh I didn't make anything weird to you don't worry- I gave her a nice look. But she kept looking scared, maybe she never have seen a person with heterocromy (not sure of how it spells)

She rubbed her head trying to lesser the pain or that's what it looked like. She broke in tears and all I could do is watch and hear her whispering sobs.

-So, your head still hurts…Calm down please. Do you have a name?-She nod hesitantly but I was questioning if she knew what that sign meant.

-Will you tell me? - She kept crying but less sobbing this time

-ugh please stop it, I can't see a little fairy cry, it's just weird and heartbreaking I guess…-she stayed still and then stared at me with those deep blue eyes, she had an interesting color hair and her gem wasn't shining like yesterday.

But I took a look at the clock.

-AH! I have to get ready to work- I ran to the bathroom to get a quick shower, brush my teeth and eat something in 40… eh no wait 20 minutes, leaving my little guest alone.

She just stayed there looking at me running for my life _literally, my boss is an idiot and f I arrive late, he will fire me and I really need that job._ I ate 3 cookies from a plate and drank some milk

-Ack this milk is rotten!- I split the milk on the glass *_yuck_* I didn't care after all I was late!, so I left the apartment and the fairy.

"end of piko's narration"

The small fairy seemed more confused (as usual), so she tried to stand up and use her wings, but they were sticky and one part it was broken, so she resigned to walk and explore the surroundings, unfortunately for the girl the window was far.

The surface she stepped on was soft and white and weird… it surely will take a long without flying.

**Meanwhile**

_-Hah I went there, with some minutes late but I made it-_the young boy inhaled and exhaled to keep calm and clock in the timecard.

-Piko! Pst…hey There you are!- An annoying voice of the male work partner of piko was inviting him to talk perhaps? Something that piko disliked, he was quite popular…with boys, they never understand that he is a boy who doesn't feel attracted to boys (_or well in this fic-universe he isn't_)

-What?-His response was dry and sour.

-Oh I'm sorry Piko but you got fired, told me to tell you that he is waiting for you at his office- he gave the boy a fake smile

-…Thanks_( what an idiot, I tried my best to get to work_ !- __Of course he kept his words and go to see that old man and beg him to not fire him.

**End of episode one!**


End file.
